


The Next Best Thing

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Idiots in Love, Implied past drug use, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phone Sex, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Tim is away from home filming and your need for him is palpable so you do the only thing you can while he's at the other end of the phone.





	The Next Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyJorumStitchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/gifts).



You were lying in the cold empty bed, your heart aching for him. Tim had been filming on location for about three weeks. Three weeks! You'd never been apart for so long and the unappeasable need you felt for him was eating you up from the inside. You missed his wonderful smile, his strong protective arms embracing you. You longed to hear his deep, dirty laugh and his delectably sinful voice in person rather than just over the phone. More than anything though, you missed how Tim made you feel when you made love. You were a slave to his touch and he could render you absolutely incapable of thought with a few well-placed caresses. He knew which parts of you to focus on to make you crazy with pleasure. 

With Tim gone, you felt like a piece of you was missing. He was your whole world and the loss you felt was like a death. You couldn't function without him, which was a little frightening. He brought so much to your life and you didn't really have anyone else to reach out to. Tim took care of you, he loved you unconditionally and he gave your life purpose. To be here without him had made you sink into loneliness.

He called every day and while you'd video chatted, you tried to hide the emptiness which was consuming you like a disease. However, Tim was perceptive and he knew that you weren't coping particularly well. Holding yourself together took its toll and the dam had burst last week and you'd sobbed uncontrollably while Tim looked on in panic-stricken helplessness. Being so far away, it pained him that he could do nothing to help you. 

Eventually you'd gotten control of yourself and Tim did all he could to calm you, telling you that he'd be home soon. You'd smiled sadly as you waved goodbye, blowing him a kiss. You knew you couldn't go on like this. You had to pull yourself together. 

You made an effort over the next few days. You actually got showered and dressed. You filled your days walking along the beach with Hannah who was Tim's dog, and trying your hand at cooking in the clinically pristine kitchen and then having to clear up the absolute mess you'd made afterwards. You wanted to cook for Tim for a change and so you challenged yourself to make a different dish every day from one of the many cookbooks you found in the library. This really improved your mood and it made Tim visibly happy and relaxed to see the marked difference in you. 

However, the physical yearning you felt for him was still weighing heavily on you. Your sex life was exciting, fulfilling and extremely satisfying if totally exhausting. You simply couldn't get enough of each other and you'd pretty much christened the entire house when you'd first moved in. And you'd completed the round more than once since. Your desire for Tim was constantly simmering just below the surface and it only took something as simple as a look or a small noise from him to bring it to fore and it made you crave him like a drug. The high you felt with him was more potent than any substance you'd ever taken. You were so dependent on him, the fact that he wasn't here was driving you crazy. 

It was getting late. Hannah was downstairs in her bed asleep and you had just got into yours when your phone rang. Seeing Tim's name on your illuminated screen made your heart fill with pure joy. This was your favourite time of day. 

“Hello my darling!”

Tim purred, making your stomach do a somersault. 

“Hi you!”

You chirped in reply. Tim could hear the huge smile on your face.

“How are you today?”

“Really good,”

You told him.

“Hannah and I took a long walk this afternoon and we played in the garden too. She's sleeping it off now.”

“I'm so pleased you two get along. And I'm so glad that you're feeling better.”

“How's your day been?”

“Hectic,”

Tim sighed. 

“The heat is unbearable! I'm taking three showers a day and I just never feel clean,”

You smirked as your head filled with filthy thoughts.

“I kinda like it when Daddy is a little dirty…”

You said in your best girlish voice which Tim liked so much. You waited with baited breath for his reply, hoping he was up for a little play.

“Oh I know you do you baby,”

He said, a seductive undertone lacing his words. 

“You like it when Daddy tells you all the filthy things he wants to do to you, don't you, you little minx?”

He chuckled darkly and it sent sparks of heat straight to your pussy. You wanted him so badly. Panting slightly at the thought of Tim rhyming off a whole list of naughtiness, you squeezed your thighs together to tamp down the fire igniting inside you. 

“I do,”

You answered quietly, swallowing in your aroused state. Tim picked up on the slight change in your breathing pattern. There was a pause and then,

“Tell me what you're wearing baby,”

You smiled. This was going to be fun!

“A little baby blue negligee,”

You replied in your best sultry voice. You heard Tim groan quietly.

“The one that barely covers that sweet little hiney and makes your breasts look so delectable?”

He asked, excitement creeping into his voice. 

“That's the one,”

You told him, pleased at where this was going. 

“I wish you were here beside me Daddy,”

You said quietly,

“Touching myself isn't anything like when you do it…”

You heard Tim swallow before he cleared his throat.

“You're...touching yourself?”

He enquired weakly. 

“Well I need some sort of relief since you're not here,”

You told him matter-of-factly as your thumb and forefinger pinched your nipple over the silky fabric. You let out a tiny moan at the twinge of pain you felt. 

“Tell me what you're doing you naughty girl,”

Tim said throatily, his desire evident in his words. 

“I like it so much better when you pinch my nipples Daddy. You feel so good. Your mouth is just like heaven when you suck on me,”

You teased as your hand massaged your breast. Putting your phone on speaker, you sat it on the nightstand and you lay back against the pillows. 

Tim definitely groaned this time, and it sounded like he had also switched to speakerphone.

“Oh baby, Daddy is desperate to get home to you so that he can fuck you hard just how you like it,”

You bit your lip to contain a moan of desire.

“Slip your hand inside your panties baby. Can you do that for Daddy?”

He asked, his voice slightly shaky. You heard his zipper being pulled down followed by a sigh as Tim took out his half hard cock.

“But Daddy, I'm not wearing any panties,”

You said resisting the urge to giggle madly, knowing what this information would do to Tim. 

“You're….you…”

Tim stammered, his head swimming at the thought of you lying in bed with only a tiny layer of silk covering you. He fisted his now hard cock firmly spreading the leaking pre-cum along the length, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation. 

“Babygirl you are such a tease,”

He managed to grit out. 

“You're making Daddy so hard,”

He continued, slowly working his dick through his hand. 

“I need you to touch your clit,”

Tim told you between soft pants, his voice positively dripping with want. You slid your hand obediently from your breast down between your legs. Widening your thighs, you began to massage your clit with the pad of your finger, your head falling back as you closed your eyes at the rush you felt inside. 

Tim heard you moan softly as your finger increased the pressure. 

“Baby, are you touching yourself?!”

Tim needed to know exactly what was going on as his desire increased tenfold at how you obeyed his every word. 

“Yes Daddy,”

You assured him, your hand moving down to caress your folds which were soaking with your arousal. 

“Im so wet,”

You breathed, your hips becoming restless as your fingers came so tantalisingly close to where you most needed relief. 

“Fuck!”

Tim whispered,

“Your sweet little pussy must be gushing at the thought of Daddy's cock filling you,”

He ground out, his hand getting faster along with his breathing. 

“Oh it is!”

You said, a tad dramatically,

“I need your cock inside me, fucking me until I scream,”

you purred, gasping loudly as you slid a finger inside of you. Tim heard this and he tightened his grip on his cock, slowing his hand before he came right there and then. 

“Oh Daddy I wish it were your fingers inside my soaking wet pussy…”

You told him quietly as you let a second finger join the first. Your hips pressed down onto your hand as the feeling intensified.

Tim groaned loudly, making you bite your lip as you imagined how sexy he must look reclined on the bed jerking himself off. 

“Fuck baby,”

Tim growled, his voice straining with the effort of trying to keep the movement of his hand to a minimum. 

“Does that feel good?”

He asked, licking his dry lips as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Mmm, so good,”

You replied, panting freely now as you could feel yourself getting closer. You used your other hand to toy with your nipple, moans of pleasure cascading from between your parted lips. 

“Are you close Daddy?” 

You asked as your hips began to thrust off the bed, needing more. 

“So close baby,”

He ground out as he lost control and fisted himself faster, his breaths getting shallower and louder down the phone.

The sound of Tim's desperate pants sent a surge of desire to your tingling pussy and you felt yourself leak. The extra fluids made such an obscene squelching sound as you fingered yourself hard, chasing your orgasm. 

“I want to hear you cum baby,”

Tim growled in a deep voice punctuated with gasps as he stroked himself as fast as he could.

“Come on, make that little pussy of yours squirt,”

Tim's words made you abandon the little self-control you had left and you inserted your fingers hard and fast inside your sopping cunt, your moans filling Tim's ears on the other end of the line. 

“Daddy!”

You cried wildly, hardly able to breathe but he needed to know,

“Daddy I'm coming!”

Tim groaned loudly, his hand tightening further as he felt his orgasm creep closer. The next sound he heard was you crying out his name amidst a cacophony of groans as you climaxed hard all over your hand. This was all it took for took for Tim to follow. The sinful groan you heard as you came back to yourself was like nothing you'd ever heard. Tim came forcefully in three spurts which painted his trembling torso.

Tim heaved a breath, attempting to control himself as he collapsed on the bed, his hand still around his softening cock.

“Fuck baby! That was so hot!”

He chuckled after a minute or so of silence, hearing you laugh.

You lay back with your eyes closed and you felt your pussy pulsing in the afterglow. 

“I'm going to have to shower. AGAIN!”

You heard Tim say in mock despair,

“I'm going to end up like a prune at this rate!”

A bubble of laughter escaped your lips at this. Tim chuckled.

“Totally worth it though,”

He added and you agreed. 

“It'll be getting late there,”

Tim stated.

“Yeah, it's way past my bedtime and Hannah and I have an early start,”

You told him. 

“Well how frightfully rude of me to have kept you awake, baby,”

He said in jest, his wonderful mouth hitching into a smirk at his remark. 

“You're just awful!”

You teased,

“But I love it,”

You finished. This made Tim laugh. 

“Okay darling. Get some rest, you must be tired after that little performance…”

He drawled. 

“Goodnight Tim. I love you,”

You said as sleep began to take hold of you.

“Goodnight darling, I love you too,”

You smiled, happier than you'd been in weeks and you heard Tim add,

“And we'll DEFINITELY be doing this again!”

“Go take a shower and try to cool off!”

You cried, laughing at how excited Tim sounded.

“Sweet dreams babygirl,”

He said quietly before ringing off as you switched off the lamp and wrapped the warm blankets around you, falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend AmyJorumStitchery after we had a conversation about this.


End file.
